Cat and Monkey
by BlueberryKittyFanfics
Summary: This is another story where the guy is hot, your friends won't stop poking fun at you, and it would be an achievement if you could say anything without your cheeks burning. Blake finds herself behaving so out of character to the point where it infuriates her. Yet at the same time, she can't stay angry at the charming monkey boy for long.
1. Chapter 1 : Blake

Blake barely registered the sound of Weiss and Ruby at each others throats, while Yang could only look on in amusement. They were arguing over some board game that Blake had lost interest in playing. She had nothing against her team mates, but she was use to being alone and immersed in her books. They knew her secret, and at least they are more accepting than others. Nonetheless she was here to redeem herself, she was here to put her past behind her. "Blake? Hello? Anybody there?", Ruby waved her tiny hand in front of Blake's face. Blake looked up in response, "We are going back to the dorms, are you coming". Blake nodded and closed her book, marking the page she was on.

On the way back from the dorms, Blake couldn't help but sense that she was being followed. She hoped that this person wasn't a creepy stalker, or someone who wasn't suppose to know her secret. She noticed shadows flickering on the walls as she walked with her friends. She occasionally heard footsteps that belonged to a fifth person. "What's wrong Blake?", Yang casually asked, Blake didn't notice she was twitching and looking around. Blake looked behind her at the empty hall, there was nobody there except for the four of them.

Blake shook her head, it was probably her imagination. "I'm fine. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up". Yang shrugged and walked back to the dorms with the others. Blake looked back at the hallway, surveying the nooks and crannies, hoping to catch her stalker. The spaces where empty, but she heard footsteps approaching behind her. With the others far ahead of her, she knew these had to belong to someone else. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder, in a moment of panic she attacked the person. She rammed her elbow into the person behind her, hitting hard muscle and cotton.

That person let go, only to nurse their injured shoulder. "Perhaps this wasn't the best way to approach you", Blake's cheeks flared as she recognized that voice. Out of the corner of her eye she could make out a long, golden tail. She didn't dare turn around, cursing herself for injuring the poor boy standing behind her.

Blake tried to compose herself as she turned around, "well, it was your fault for acting like a creepy stalker". Sun was standing behind her, the forgiving smile on his face had Blake feel more embarrassed. What she said just now sounded angrier than she intended. "If my elbow has hit his abs, it would have broken my arm", she thought. Blake shook her head violently, "so anyways, why did you follow me?" she asked.

Sun had stopped rubbing his shoulder when he spoke, "I tried, but I still think you're friend doesn't think too highly of me". Blake knew he was referring to Weiss, then again she didn't seem to think highly of anybody. If she did, she had an odd way of showing it. Despite his smile, Blake couldn't help but feel embarrassed about what had happen. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked, he came all this way and got hit in the shoulder for his efforts.

Sun shrugged, "it's just that we haven't said much since that night at the shipyard". Blake remembered that night and the interrogation from Ozpin that followed. She didn't want to say much more about it right now. "Sorry, it's just that it's been a while since I've met another Faunus, let alone spoken to one". Blake's eyes flickered over to his tail, waving around on the stone floor. Some traits are more difficult to hide than others, other students like Velvet knew that the hard way. Sun titled his head to the side looking up at her ribbon, silently asking her to remove it, at least for a minute. He once mused she looked better without the bow.

Blake finally managed to compose herself, "meet me at the cafe later, I have to get something from the dorm". Sun smiled as she walked away, Blake tried to ignore the fact that her cheeks were flaring. It was so out of character it irritated her to no end, yet there was no hope staying away from the monkey boy.

Moments later when Blake walked in to her room, everyone was quiet and exchanging knowing glances. Blake raised an eyebrow at them, "What's going on here?". She eyed Ruby, who was suspiciously quiet for someone who usually bounced off the walls.

The only sound in the room was Yang giggling like a little girl, "so Blake, what took you so long?" she asked teasingly. She climbed into the bunk bed, it was a wonder it hadn't collapsed on top of them during their time at Beacon. "Did you elbow anyone else in the ribs on your way here?", Blake opened her book and tried to look engrossed in the story. When really, she'd wish Yang hadn't spied on her and that she could hide the ever present blush on her cheeks. Ruby stared at her in wide eyed excitement, eager for Blake to tell them what happened. Weiss rolled her eyes, obviously she didn't seem to care about what happened. The three of them had spied on her, and now they demanded answers to their burning questions. After reading a couple of chapters, she gathered her things and left the dormitories. Ruby and Yang sighed in defeat when they realized they weren't going to get anything out of her.

As Blake walked into town, she looked around to see if anyone she knew was there. Sure enough, most of the students had no interest going into town that day. With that, she untied the ribbon which carefully hid her ears. She had to admit, it felt better to set them free after keeping them wrapped up. "Much better" a cheerful voice called, she looked up and saw Sun hanging by his tail from the street lamp. Blake felt a small smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. She wasn't entirely sure if she liked him, but for the time being, she just wanted to enjoy his company.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sun

One week earlier…  
"Just talk to the girl." Neptune sighed, after all Blake was only a couple of tables away. "It's not as if you haven't spoken to her before", he gave Sun an encouraging smile. Sun looked over at the table, unnerved by Weiss' scowl. She wasn't the cheeriest person in their group, but he could tell what she thought of him. It would be better to approach her when she was alone, Sun shook his head, he didn't mean it in a creepy stalker way. Blake's amber eyes were reading through the book in her hands, clearly she wouldn't be in the mood to talk to him ether.

Neptune was torn between wanting to shake the poor boy, or sit back and watch him get shy over some girl.

Now…  
Sun was a dangerous combination of excited and apprehensive, his tail swished and swept back and fourth across the floor. Blake held her teacup to her lips, as gracefully as the first time they had come here. At least this time he could see her ears, he watched them move and twitch as he took a sip of his tea. His mug was balancing (less gracefully) on the tip of his tail. Sun's insides churned as he sat in his seat, his combed through his brain looking for something to say. All he could find was a voice in his head scolding him, "say something you idiot!" the voice hissed. He tried his best to say something that would break the silence. "So, read any good books lately?" he asked, it was a harmless question, but he feared it would be a boring one.

Blake's face was it's usual inexpressive self, as she reached into her bag and pulled out a brown leather book. It was the same book Sun had seen her reading a week ago. "I just finished reading one actually," she said as she placed the book on the table. Sun picked up the book, carefully skimming through the pages. Blake didn't seem to mind him looking through the book, but for some reason he handled it like it was made of glass.

"So what's it about?" Sun asked, still searching his brain for something more interesting to say. The book looked fascinating, but the look on Blake's face made it difficult to tell if he was boring her.

Nonetheless, Blake gave him an answer "it's a collection of short stories," she explained, "you're welcome to borrow it if you want". Sun looked up, taken aback by her offer, she didn't seem like someone who would trust him with her books. Her life story? Yes, but probably not one of her books. Her books seemed precious to her, she always had one with her. Yet here she was, entrusting him with one of them.

Later that night Sun read through the book, chewing through the different stories. The book was a collection of ghost stories, while some were frightening, others were heartwarming or tragic stories. There were a few moments where Sun had to brush away a solitary tear with his tail. He was careful not to get any of his tears on the book. There were moments in the story which were humorous, so he laughed as often as he teared up. Aside from her flustered behavior this morning, Blake's face was usually inexpressive. Even though Sun thought that was part of her mysterious charm, it made it difficult for him to tell what she was thinking. He could only guess that she didn't dislike him, but was that all she thought about him? Sun let the question hang in his mind, he also wondered what he thought about her. Well he had only known her for a few weeks. That day, he only had to look at her for a split second before he knew she was a faunus girl. Sun looked down at the book to find he was more than halfway through. His other teammates were probably still strolling through Vale, they won't be back for quiet some time.

By the time it was midnight he had finished the book, tuning out his teammates as they entered the dorm room. He looked over at the window, the cool night air blowing through the window. No sense waiting to approach her again before returning it. On the side table he scribbled a note on a small sheet of paper, slipping it inside the book. He looked around to make sure his teammates were fast asleep, before his climbed out of the open window.

Climbing came easy to Sun, as quietly crept across rooftops, making his way to Blake's dorm. The book was clutched tightly in his arm as he jumped for rooftop to rooftop. He saw the tree that was planted outside their dorm and he made his way there. As he reached the edge of the rooftop he looked down, through the window underneath him. He peered through a small gap in the curtains. One of her teammates was pulling an all-nighter studying, whilst the others were fast asleep. He carefully placed his feet on the windowsill, trying not to make a sound and alert the pint-sized girl. It looked like she was dozing off, so he hoped she wouldn't notice him. Blake was only a few inches away, fast asleep in her bed. Sun took a moment to admire how calm and peaceful she looked when she was asleep. Keeping an eye on the other bunk bed, he slipped inside the room, hiding behind the thick red curtain. He slowly and carefully placed the book next to Blake on the bed next to her. He didn't have the heart to simply dump it here, though the organ in question was slamming against his chest for some reason. It was a wonder that the sound alone didn't wake them up. As soon as he set the book down, he heard the sound of Weiss turning in her sleep. He bolted for the tree, he scrambled back to his dorm, running and climbing as fast as his limbs and tail would carry him.


	3. Chapter 3 : Blake

Author's Note: Episode 5…poor Blake and poor Sunny :( Willing the Solar Eclipse/Black Sun ship to stay afloat, hoping this is just a small leak in the boat.

It wasn't long before Blake had her nose in another book, the one she lent Sun was at the bottom of the bag. She woke up with the book placed gently by her side. She wasn't sure how Sun was able to return it, but she couldn't help but smile at his efforts. Blake was walking out of class with her friends when she heard her someone calling her. At first she didn't hear it, but the sound got closer and closer. "Blake, wait!" the voice called, she turned around to see Sun panting and trying to catch is breath, having just ran towards her. Blake stared in confusion, she couldn't ignore him and nether could her friends. Yang and Ruby looked on in excitement, whilst just looked like her usual composed self. No hostility, just composure as she looked on. Sun took a deep breath before he said anything "Will you…go to the dance with me?" he asked her. There was a long pause, Blake didn't know what to say. The words were on the tip of her tongue, but no sound came out. Sun mistook her silence for something else, "I mean it's fine if you don't want to go, I wasn't planning to go anyways, but I'd like to-".

"She'd love to", her voice cut him off and everyone turned to Weiss. "She'd love to go with you…now stop your rambling, you idiot. Its giving me a headache". A relieved smile appeared on Sun's face, despite Weiss's comment and despite the fact that Blake was being whisked away by her friends shortly after. Blake had barely remembered the dance, and she hadn't planned to go anyways. Thinking about it, it wouldn't hurt to go with Sun, he'd been nice enough to return the book that he borrowed from her.

There were many other places Blake would rather be, a dress shop in Vale wasn't one of them. Weiss had made her try on dress after dress, most of which were starting to blur together. Black, silver, grey dresses in all different shapes and cuts were handed to her. She didn't understand why Weiss had helped her back there, or what she was doing dressing her up like a doll. The one she was wearing now was constricting her breathing, Weiss didn't seem to think it was a flattering fit ether. Blake sank to the dressing room floor, clothes shopping was not a pastime of hers, but she couldn't understand how it could be so tiring. "Weiss, why are you doing this for me again?" Blake asked, if they were going through all this trouble she might as well ask why. Weiss flipped the pages of the magazine, she had been gracefully perched on sofa outside the changing room.

"Because it's painfully obvious you like him" she snapped, "Blake you may be a strong teammate but there's only so much of your cluelessness I can take". She heard the distance clicking of coat hangers as Weiss went to look for more dresses. The shopkeeper tried to hide her dismay as she piled the rejected dresses on the changing room counter. Weiss eventually came back saying "last dress, I promise you this one will suit you just fine". Blake rolled her eyes, bracing herself for another low cut, skin tight monstrosity. If the mounting pile of dresses didn't convince her that dresses like those didn't suit her, than this was simply drawn out torture. To her surprise, Weiss pushed something else through the changing room curtain. Blake's doll analogy didn't seem far off when she saw the dress, with it's full skirts and puffy sleeves, this was the sort of dress that an old fairy tail princess would wear. Still, Weiss didn't like to be kept waiting. Blake unzipped the dress and stepped into the dress, her feet tried to navigate the frills and petticoat in the skirt. She never understood how Weiss and Ruby wore them with such ease, let alone fight in them. She pulled the dress up and zipped up the back, she stepped outside of the dressing room to face Weiss.

Blake had expected yet another dismissal shake of her head. To her surprise, she stood up and walked around Blake, examining her closely. Weiss carefully brushed the skirt and (much to Blake's dismay) adjusted her bow. She took a step back and gave her a swift once-over. "It doesn't look bad," she mused, which was Weiss's language "I think it looks great, I'm just too much of an ice queen to say it". Blake looked back at the mirror in the changing room, she was unable to believe that the person staring back was her. Then again, Weiss had a better eye for these things than she did.

On the night of the dance, the dress was laid out on the bed. Next to it were a pair of black striped tights and mary jane shoes. Weiss was use to wear beautiful and expensive clothes, she wouldn't be the least bit surprised if she had been born into them. Blake had rarely (almost never) worn clothes like these in her life. There were loud arguments that could be heard, as Yang and Weiss were elbowing each other out of the way for mirror space. Blake put on the dress, the tights and the shoes, preparing for the dance. The dress and the tights were okay, and she had the balance to walk reasonably gracefully in the shoes. Her ears were kept neatly wrapped up in her usual black bow. She still found it hard to believe that the person in the mirror was her, she felt like a small child playing dress-up. Weiss walked into the room with all the poise and grace she hauled with her. She looked over Blake's attire once more, and gave a satisfactory smile, clearly she was pleased with her handiwork.


	4. Chapter 4 : Sun

In the dorms, Neptune and Sun didn't bother spending too much time getting dressed. Instead they were too preoccupied with the cards game they were playing. Neptune lazing around in boxers whilst Sun only wore pajama trousers. Neptune was beating Sun at cards and it was getting deeply irritating. If they weren't friends, Sun would have just seen him as a cocky bastard who hits on everyone, and someone who couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. As he lost for the umpteenth, Sun was reminded that Neptune was all of those things. They've been friends and fairly cooperative teammates all this time...something must've stopped them from killing each other.

Sun and Neptune waited at the entrance to the dance, Neptune being the only one who bothered to dress up. Sun only wore a black dress shirt and trousers, it was the maximum amount of dressing up he would do for anyone. As the other students arrived, Sun scanned the crowd looking for Blake. People began to enter, but he took very little notice of them. Students pushed past him in their dresses and suits. Formal wear certainly wasn't his forte, though the same could be said for everyone else in Vacuo. He was getting extremely apprehensive standing there. He was only briefly amused when Ruby awkwardly stumbled into the ballroom. Sun raised an eyebrow at the shoes, it was like watching a child try to wear their mother's high heels. Weiss stepped in looking every bit the charming rich girl she was, and Yang followed behind her. Still no sign of Blake, "maybe she changed her mind about coming" Sun thought aloud.

"Um, who did?" a voice asked him and Sun whipped his head to the side. In that moment, he did what he could to keep his jaw from falling to the floor. His face was a mixture of admiration and amusement. On the one hand, the dress and the bow on her head made her look like a doll. The kind that you would normally find propped up on a shelf in a small child's bedroom. On the other hand, Sun couldn't help but think she looked absolutely adorable. "Were you just standing around here the whole time?" she asked. Sun didn't answer, too shy to admit it. He only offered his hand for Blake to join him in the ballroom. Blake's cat-like amber eyes flickered between Sun's hand and his face, in an unspoken 'are you sure?'. Blake tentatively reached for his hand, her fingers barely touched his palm before she was pulled into the ballroom and onto the dance floor. The chandeliers high above their heads, casting a warm glow on the people gathered below. He pulled her into the crowd amidst the people in dresses and suits. Weiss shot him a sideways look before turning her attention back to the person in front of her.

Usually Sun wouldn't bother coming to events like these, preferring to people-watch from afar or be far away. He knew deep in his gut he came here for one person and one person only, the creature before him with her dark hair billowing through the air as she twirled. It would be one of the few times that he had fun at these events thus far. The music slowed, and everyone else on the dance floor followed. Sun instinctively pulled Blake close to him, he felt her soft head of hair against his chest. His eyes fell on the bow atop her head, tightly wrapped around her ears as usual. He said it once and he'll say it again, she looked better without the bow. Though he didn't want to ruin the moment by trying to remove it. So he just held her close, swaying to the slow calming pace of the music. Sadly his heart didn't match the music, right now it threatened to carve it's way out of her chest and pull Blake closer to him (as if that was possible). At the very least he was certain she could hear it hammering away, it's not as though her ears were going to miss anything. Blake looked up at him and their faces were mere inches apart. Once again, a blush was working it's away up Blake's face. In that moment, Sun tried to close the small gap between them. His heart now felt as if it was lodged in his throat, only one simple and swift act was needed for this moment. He took a deep breath and took the plunge, and for only a brief and glorious moment, he kiss her.

The song changed at that very moment, and Blake pulled away slightly. "I'm...going to get something to drink" she muttered. Sun awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, wondering what just happened two seconds ago. The whole moment just felt so surreal, it was hard to believe that it happened at all, but alas it did. He looked over at Neptune who was off to the side of the ballroom talking to some girl. Neptune had clearly seen what happened and had given his friend a knowing look. Sun smiled to himself, he wouldn't trade that moment for anything else in the world. Moments later Blake returned with the drinks in her hand, Sun could just about make out the shy smile on her face as she handed him a drink. While he still wasn't particularly fond of events like these, this particular one was one that he was unlikely to forget.


	5. Chapter 5 : Blake

"What the hell just happened?" Blake thought on her way back to the dorms. She held the worn out shoes in her hand and her feet felt sore. It was like that fairytale where the princesses snuck out at night to dance with princes in another world. Blake thought it was bitterly unfair that princesses in fairytales never had to undergo the pain she was in. Only one of them had to endure a painful comb, threatening to tear it's way through her hair, as well as a corset...everyone knew those were just agonizing. Blake padded down the hall in her bare feet, the carpeted floors felt nice between her toes.

She walked into her dorm room and slumped down on to her bed. Yang looked down at her bunk mate, her messy of golden blonde hair hanging freely. "I saw what happened" she teased. Blake tried to ignore her, but wherever Yang was, Ruby couldn't be far behind.

"Oh it was so romantic!" the youngest in their team gushed, "It was like a fairytale, it was like a film, it was just magical".

"Good to know the high heels didn't take a toll on your energy levels" Yang joked, before turning her attention back to Blake. "So, how was it?" Yang smirked. Blake enjoyed the dance, she had a good time with Sun, there was no doubt about that. Right now, she wasn't too happy about being interrogated by her roommate. Her head fell back on the pillow and she dosed off to sleep.

The next morning in class, everyone was absolutely exhausted. The teachers droned on and on in their lessons, clearly oblivious to this fact. The soles of her feet were still sore from the night before, At least she was better off than Ruby, who had spend the morning putting band aids on her blisters. There was a lesson to be learned here about letting Weiss choose shoes for other people. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Yang sliding a folded piece of paper towards her. Blake unfolded the piece of paper in her lap, the words 'Did you guys kiss?' were scribbled on it. Could only respond with a sideways glance and a wink. Blake sighed, realizing her friend wasn't going to give up unless she said something. So she scribbled on the back of the note, sliding it back to Yang. She did all but snatched it back as she took it in her excitement. She unfolded the note, slightly disappointed for a second at her teammate's blunt answer.

"What do you mean 'almost'?!" Yang exclaimed at lunch, she was the only one wanting to have the conversation at all. Ruby was preoccupied with her aching feet, and Weiss was helping her put various creams and ointments on it. "Do you like him at all Blake?" she asked.

"Um, yeah I guess" she mumbled

"Then why don't you just kiss him already? You're both acting like children." Yang groaned, leaning forward on the table. Blake opened up the book she was reading, ignoring any other questions Yang had for her. Out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but sneak a glance at Sun's table. It looked like he was chatting to his teammates until his eyes began to wander in her direction. Blake's eye abruptly snapped back to the pages of her book, trying to ignore Yang's bored facial expression.

"Honestly Blake, Yang has a point." Weiss remarked setting Ruby's bandaged feet aside. "I mean, why didn't you kiss him when you had the chance?". Weiss stood up from her chair and smoothed out her skirt. Ruby remained seated in her chair, looking dazed and confused.  
Blake wondered that herself, mainly answers that came to mind were 'the moment wasn't right', 'there were too many people around', and so on and so fourth. She looked over at Sun, still feeling a little embarrassed.

As they made their way back to the dorms, she walked behind them in silence. She was clutching her book in her grasp, waiting until they returned to the dorms so that she could read the rest of it. She was about to enter her room when she noticed a piece of paper slipped inside her book. "Does everyone insist on passing notes today?" she muttered. She pulled the piece of paper out of her book, someone else's messy scrawl was written on the paper. 'Meet me on the rooftop outside your dorm, I have a surprise for you, bring your weapons. -Sun', Blake folded the note and stuffed it in her pocket, the part about the weapons seemed suspicious. As for what surprises Sun had in store, Blake wasn't entirely sure ether. Still, she trusted Sun, at least enough not to take her somewhere that will get her killed.

That night, while her teammates were fast asleep, she peered out of the open window. Sun hung from the roof by his, swaying slightly in the cold night wind. chuckled when he noticed her "don't make me serenade you, I don't have all night". Blake laughed softly with him and climbed out of the window up onto the roof.

"So where are we going anyways?" Blake asked curiously.

"Well first things first, I'll race you to the top of the clock tower." Sun challenged, Blake raised an eyebrow, hoping that he was joking. "Your surprise is at the top" he added, hoping that would make this idea sound less ridiculous.

"Why did you ask me to take my weapons with me?" Blake asked, still unsure what was going on.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise obviously", Sun joked. Blake was thankful her feet had recovered from the dance, otherwise she would have gone right back to bed. "So do you accept my challenge Miss Belladonna?" he jokingly asked. Blake gave him a slight smile, it was good to know there was never a dull moment with Sun. They both crouched down on the roof, preparing to race each other, their eyes fixed on the finish line.


	6. Chapter 6 : Blake part 2

Author's Note: Any other Mass Effect fans among you readers? (Garrus x FemShep ftw!)

The race was on, and the tiles jabbed painfully into Blake's feet. None the less she kept running as Sun swung from rooftop to rooftop. Sun navigated the rooftops with easy, whilst Blake tried to ignore her feet aching in protest. The slate scratched at her feet as she ran. Why was she even doing this? Why was she running and carrying her gear with sore feet? "This had better be a spectacular surprise", Blake thought. The clock tower was drawing closer, Blake was on the verge of limping, struggling to keep up with Sun. As she landed on another rooftop she bruised her knee, forcing her to kneel on the rooftop. "Maybe now is a good time to forfeit" a voice in her head snapped. She was about to, as she steadily tried to get to her feet, only to see a hand being offered to her.

"Call it a draw?" he asked, Blake nodded and took his hand, only to be hoisted onto his back moments later. Sun continued to charge towards the clock tower, Blake clinging on to him so tightly she was worried she might choke him. The tower was getting closer and closer, the rooftops beneath them were almost a blur as they ran. Blake couldn't help but feel weightless as Sun continued to run, she wouldn't be surprised if they flew there.

They reached the bottom of the clock tower, Blake noticed a small bag had been left there. She looked at Sun in confusion, "that's part of the surprise" Sun said picking up the bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Are you ever going to tell me what this surprise is?" Blake asked, she still felt a little bit sleepy.

"You'll see," Sun said as he hoisted Blake on to his back and began to climb. Blake was worried she might slip off and meet her untimely demise on the cold, hard ground below. Sure she could jump across buildings, hijack trains, the list went on and on. However even a child would know that no one would survive that drop. She buried her head into Sun's back, desperately trying to avoid looking at the ground below. "It's going to be alright Blake, we're almost there" he told her. His tail brushed across her hair, it was a good attempt at a comforting gesture. Blake's face felt warm against Sun's back...she also smelled something sweet coming from the bag he was carrying.

As they reached the top of the tower, Blake felt the muscles in Sun's back harden as the hoisted them both over the balcony at the top. Sun set Blake down before reaching in the bag to take something out. "Are you now going to tell me about this 'surprise'?" she asked, leaning against the railing. Sun rummaged through the bag and passed her a canned drink. "The surprise is the drink...?" Blake asked, still not entirely sure what she was doing at the top of the school's clock tower, at an ungodly hour, with a boy who wasn't exactly ugly.

"It's fun when it's full" Sun explain, he had a drink in his left hand, and his staff unfolded in his left. He handed the drink to Blake, "give it your best throw" he said. The staff was further unfolding into Ruyi bang and Jingu bang. Blake was still confused, but still threw it anyways. Jingu bang fired and there was a burst of amber coloured which rained on the ground below. Blake thought this was a foolish idea, but she couldn't help but think it looked fun as well. She casually tossed her drink to Sun, and prepared her chain scythe. Sun threw the drink even further, but Blake's weapon made up for it in its range. The gun fired and this time the drink was a bright acid green.

As drink after drink was popped open, Blake was certain someone would mistake their antics for late night fireworks. They had been up there for hours just laughing and joking, and occasionally trying to shoot one of the drink cans. There were very few misses, and the one's that missed met their end on the ground below. "Any particular reason you wanted to do this?" Blake asked, leaning over the balcony and looking out into the horizon, taking in the panoramic view from the top of the tower.

"Well we've run out of drinks, so I guess there isn't much to do except wait for the sunset", Sun joked. He peered down at the ground where the remains of the drink cans were scattered. "Think anyone will notice our attempts to 'water the plants'?", he chuckled. Sun shrugged "it just seemed like a good idea at the time is all, but Neptune didn't seem to agree." he said, answering Blake's question.

Blake nodded, "so you thought you'd rope me into joining you instead?" she asked. Not that she didn't have a good time, it was just that most people were expected to be fast asleep at this hour. He had also insisted that she run up here, she looked at the bruise on her knee, thankfully it was nothing serious.

Sun noticed the bruise as well, "yeah again, that seemed like a good idea at the time as well. Sorry about that" he said sincerely.

In her best high pitched voice she responded "you should be, in future have a care for my delicate feet Sun". Sun burst into laughter at Blake's solid impersonation of Weiss. She wasn't as bad as when they were first introduced, but to Sun it was still hilarious.

"My sincerest apologies milady" Sun joked, bowing mockingly before Blake. "I'll be sure to handle each and every fragile toe with the upmost care".

Blake laughed, louder than she had in quiet some time. Sun could only smile as he watched her. By the time Blake stopped laughing, a warm glow was being cast on the school grounds. Morning was coming and her teammates would be worried if they woke up and found her bed empty. Yet something about this moment felt, incomplete somehow. Like she didn't want to leave so soon at that moment. "Carry me back to my dorm?" she asked, Sun nodded but that wasn't it. Something else needed to happen, it couldn't just end here could it.

Suddenly she realized their faces were mere centimeters apart, as they had been at the dance. She could suddenly hear Yang's voice in her head scolding her, and in that moment, she knew. Without even wasting time taking a breath she plunged in, her kiss obviously took him by surprise but she didn't care. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she was only vaguely aware of the sun rising out of the mountains, the morning light awakening in the grounds. She felt Sun's arms wrap around her waist, holding her close to him. In that moment Blake knew, the moment was complete.


	7. Chapter 7 : Sun

Sun wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to part with the faunus girl who was fast asleep on his back. He was sure however, that her teammates will hunt him down if he didn't return their missing teammate. He just couldn't help but enjoy how peaceful she looked when she slept, and how he felt her soft slow breathing brushing against his neck. He just couldn't help but smile at her, especially given what happened moments earlier...

He arrived at the rooftop of Blake's room, and tried to climb down without dropping her on the ground below. Sun climbed down from the rooftop and into the nearby tree. To his surprise, he saw that Weiss stood waiting next to the window sill. Ruby and Yang were still fast asleep in their beds. Weiss gestured to Blake's bed, motioning for him to bring her in. He slowly climbed into the room, feeling uneasy at the fact that Weiss was watching him closely. He only briefly glanced at her once, but she avoided his gaze in response and stared out the window instead. Sun set Blake down on the bed and placed the blanket over her. He looked over at the bookshelf, where her books were neatly arranged, and the one that Sun had borrowed stood out the most to him. The leather-bound spine of the book seemed to gleam brighter than the others. He remembered sneaking into this very room to return it to Blake. He could feel Weiss's eye piercing him, silently telling him that he had overstayed his welcome in this small room. Sun didn't even glance over at Weiss as he quickly climbed the bookcase and darted out of the window into the night.

By the time he had returned to his own dorm, Neptune was already awake, and giving him a knowing look as he entered. "Are you planning to tell me about your secret wild nights?" he joked as Sun slumped down on the bed. He buried himself under the covers, wanting to catch up on some sleep. Neptune didn't bother to say anything more, seeing as Sun was clearly to tired to chat. As much as Sun wanted to curl up and sleep, it didn't happen. Instead he tossed and turned, the haunting memory of Blake's lips pressed against his own. The way they held each other close, and for a grand moment the rest of the world faded away. Only to return, crashing as it came when the moment had come to an end. He tossed and turned as he tried to offer himself up for sleep to take him. Except someone else had power over him now, a power so strong even they don't realize how powerful it is. His teammates left him alone to sleep, but he could only stare out the window, wide awake and gazing out into the bright morning.

Sun's mind couldn't stray from the events of that early morning, the whole moment felt absolutely surreal to him. Although it had to be real, since dreaming would require catching up on the sleep he had been losing. When he did dream, they weren't simple and forgettable dreams like everyone else. In his dreams he was plagued by a beauty that haunted his waking and non-waking moments. He was perched high up in the tree looking down at the oblivious students walking past. Two weeks had passed since that late morning at the clock tower. Her teammates had turned a blind eye when Sun had to carry her back to her room. He was about to lean back and rest his head when the tree shook violently. Sun clutched the branches and looked around, he could only see people taking amongst themselves.

"Down here you idiot.", a clipped tone snapped. Sun thought he was imagining things, and rest his head against the tree once more. The branches shook more forcefully, and Sun's tail curled around the branch as he fell. He hung upside down like a bat, face to face with Weiss's ice blue eyes. "A word, if you please." she skipped off and then turned back to look at Sun "I don't have all day". Sun climbed down from the tree and followed her somewhere private.

Weiss took her seat on the bench, her eyes narrowing as she looked up at him. "I'm not entirely sure what happened two weeks ago, Blake was vague about the whole thing." she began. Sun wasn't entirely sure with this, but the fact that she began to cross her arms wasn't a good sign. "I helped you ask Blake to the dance because firstly, you didn't look all that suave when you were panting and stammering. Secondly, because it had become obvious that she had taken a liking to you." she still looked displeased with Sun.

Sun rubbed the back of his head in confusion, "so why did you want to talk ice queen? Or 'a word' as you called it." he asked. Perhaps mocking her wasn't a clever move, within minutes he felt the full force of her icy glare.

"As I'm sure you are aware, Blake has been through enough before coming to Beacon." her voice was low and harsh as she spoke. "Any fool can see that she's actually happy when she's with you. Should you do anything to put an end to her happiness-", in a spilt second Weiss stood up and drew her rapier, the tip of the blade was pricking Sun's chest. "I will bury your remains somewhere that your teammates won't think to look", she threatened. Sun could only quietly nod, any words he had were painfully wedged in his throat. Weiss swiftly sheathed her rapier before walking away, accepting his unspoken answer.

The tension lingered in the air as Sun remained where he stood, words fought to leave his throat. The words "I wouldn't hurt her" "I care for her" and many more fighting for release. The words died in his throat, leaving an ache where they strained it. The smallest words were the the only ones that left his mouth and heard by no one, "there is even a small possibility that I love her".


	8. Chapter 8 : Blake

Blake had been sitting in the library reading alone when she heard a voice, "pardon me but is this seat taken?" a polite voice asked. Blake looked up, but she wasn't expecting to see Neptune approach her.

"Sure" she mumbled, returning to reading her book. She was on the last few pages and she was planning to buy more books when she went to Vale that afternoon.

"I was wondering if I could have a quick word with you actually," Neptune said, taking the seat in front of her. "I'd be doing you and my poor friend a disservice if I didn't" he said in his usual joking voice. Blake wasn't sure what he planned to say to her, but she knew it had something to do with Sun. "Any idiot can see that Sun cares for you" he said, Blake still wasn't sure where he was going with this. "I know he comes off as a cheery person most of the time, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't hurt", his joking tone vanished in a few words. "I trust that you care for him too Blake" he said getting up to leave, "so don't do anything to betray that trust".

Later that day as she walked around Vale with her teammates, Neptune's words echoed in her mind. As they looked through one of the bookshops, Ruby couldn't help but notice that Blake was out of it. "Are you alright?" she asked as Blake scanned the shelves of books. Blake tried to shake herself, she was just getting worked up over a harmless chat.

"I'm fine," she said, her amber eyes fell on some books on the top shelf. A small smile fell on her face, she knew exactly what would cheer her up.

"Are you sure you want to head back on your own?", Weiss asked her when she told them she was going back to Beacon.

"Yeah, I had fun today, it's just that I have things to take care of at school." Blake explained apologetically. "I'll see you back at the dorms" she called as she left.

Blake had left her teammates behind in Vale, making her excuses and telling them she had things to do at school. Of course that was not the entire truth, but the entirety of the truth would have been embarrassing, simply unbelievable even. The contents of her bag would tell a different story, even she was entitled to a few guilty pleasures. She checked her room to make sure nobody was inside, before she lunged for her bed, and unloaded the contents of her bag onto her bed. "Sorry to do this to you guys," she muttered, before she forgot all about her teammates and admired the covers of the books. She slumped down on the bed, reaching for one book and hiding the others in the top shelf. Contrary to popular belief, not everything she read was considered fine literature. She immersed herself in the elaborate and detailed descriptions, keeping an eye on the door to make sure no one would come inside. If only she had also kept an eye on the window...

"Enjoying some light reading?" Blake heard someone joked. She flinched and shoved the book under her pillow. Sun was perched on the window laughing at the sight, he couldn't help it if she looked so out of character at that moment. Blake had no hope of controlling her flushed face at this point, she could only cross her arms in mild annoyance. "So, what'cha reading?" Sun jokingly asked, sitting down on the top of the bookshelf, with his chin pressed into his palms.

"C-could you at least knock on the door?" Blake stammered, "or window rather...". Sun was still grinning in amusement, Blake was looking like a child who had been caught scribbling on the walls.  
"It's alright, I won't tell anyone your secret" he said, with a bit more sincerity "...if you lend me the book" he said. Blake took a moment to compose herself before going over to the bookshelf. Sun shifted his feet out of the way and let her hands reach for the back of the shelf.

She playfully tossed one of the books to him, "anything else?" she asked. "Do you always go peering through the curtains in he dorms?".

Sun put a hand to his chest, "you wound me Blake, you know I only look through yours" he said mockingly. "Anyways, nothing particularly interesting is going on my dorm" he said, "no one's reading anything interesting ether". Blake remembered what Neptune said to her in the library that morning. It wasn't that she intended to hurt Sun, it was just difficult to imagine. Before Blake knew it, Sun's face had been close to hers once more. Just as it had been at the dance, just as it had been at the clock tower. She wasn't entirely sure why she kissed him that night, all that she knew was that she wanted to do it again. She wanted to say something to break the silence, but she wasn't entirely sure what to say.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, "Blake? Are you in there?" Yang's voice asked through the door.

"I guess now would be a good time to leave" Sun said, as he was about to leave he leaned in and kissed Blake on the lips. By the time Yang walked in, Sun was gone and Blake was staring out of the empty window after him.


	9. Chapter 9 : Sun

Sun climbed back through the window of his dorm, Neptune looked up from his book laughing. "I'm serious, if you don't tell the girl you love her, I will.", Neptune joked.

"What are you talking about?", Sun groaned as he slumped down on the bed.

"Sorry, it must be tiring sneaking out every night to see your lady love" Neptune remarked, "I'm amazed that none of the teachers had caught you yet".

"What's your point?" Sun asked, pulling out Blake's book and trying to read the first chapter.

"My point is obvious, you poor simple fool" Neptune shook his head, "you love her to bits, even child could tell you that. You refuse to shut up about the girl, you'll read whatever odd book she gives you, I could go on all evening". In true Neptune-like fashion, he didn't even bother looking up from his own book as he spoke.

Sun rolled his eyes, trying to tune out his teammate's words as he read. However, lately those words had begun to echo in his own mind.

Later that night, Sun tossed and turned in his bed, sleep wasn't going to go anywhere near him tonight. He tried to get some sleep after reading a few chapters of the book her borrowed from Blake, but that was highly unlikely. He was cursing himself for not saying anything before leaving Blake's room. Her teammates wouldn't take too kindly to him being in the dorms, but he still felt he should have said something before leaving. He was amused by how embarrassed Blake looked, the whole scene looked adorably out of character to him. Now he was kicking himself as he realized that wasn't what he went there to do. There was no sense going back now, as Blake and her teammates would be fast asleep. Once again the words he wanted to say where lodged in his throat, fighting desperately for escape. Any fool would tell him that he shouldn't beat around the bush, but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't entirely sure if he himself understood how he felt.

He didn't sleep last night, and it was starting to show on his face. He knew that he had to find Blake at that moment. Looking through he halls, he scanned through the crowd of faces trying to find her. His throat burned as the words fought to be released, he could honestly scream them from the top of his lungs if that would set the words free. He saw Blake in the distance and darted towards her, "I need to tell you something" he gasped. Thankfully Blake was alone, Sun wasn't sure if he would be able to do this in front of her friends.

"I was actually hoping to tell you something too," Blake said, "preferably somewhere private". Blake led him to the same stone bench where her friend almost skewered him. Sun bit his lip, now was not the time to lose his nerve, now was the time to say something.

"So what did you want to tell me?", Sun asked as his hand scratched the back of his head. He waited with anticipation at what she was going to say. "I liked that book that you lent me," he added, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah," she said, her voice sounded unnaturally high, not the calm monotone had grown use to. Her face looked flushed and she was looking at her feet as she spoke. "I mean, you also have something you want to say to me...so why don't you say it?" she said.

Sun cursed himself in his mind, any second now, everything he wanted to say would come tumbling out of his mouth. "Blake I-" he began, he took a deep breath and tried to release the words "I like you, Blake" he said finally. That wasn't enough, more words fought their way fast his lips, while Blake could only stand there looking a little stunned. "I care about you, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you" he continued, his heart was pounding painfully in his chest and pushed out the last of the words "there is also a chance that I love you Blake". Blake could only stand there in shock, she felt her face burning at she listened what he said. She bit her lip in embarrassment, looking down at her feet as she spoke. Sun couldn't help but be frightened by the silence between them. There was no sense beating himself up over it now, what's done is done. The silence didn't ease Sun, his mind cried out "Say something! If you love me back or if you hate me, just please tell me!".

"Okay" Blake said, "No one has ever said that to me before, so I really don't know what to say".

Sun breathed a sigh of relief, thankfully it wasn't the response he feared. "Well, that is until now" he said, he took a step closer to Blake and cupped her face in his hands.

"and I'll gladly say it again" Sun said as he kissed her. Blake leaned in as she returned his kiss, not caring that her face felt like it was going to burst into flames. Afterwards, Sun held her close, Blake's amber eyes seemed to gleam as they stared into his grey ones. "We should probably get back," he murmured, reluctantly letting go of Blake. "I'll see you tonight kitty", he joked as he walked away.

As he left he crossed paths with Weiss, who's eyes looked from Blake to Sun and back again. "Get a room," she muttered as she walked towards Blake.

"No problem, we'll take yours" Sun joked. Weiss scoffed as she walked towards her teammate. She was annoyed by Sun's remark. but she couldn't deny, Blake rarely looked as happy as she did now.

Author's note: Thank you to all my readers and the love and support you have given me. Special thanks to my boyfriend Justin for the love and support I get from you when you read my writing. Also special thanks to TheHerokid42 for mentioning my fanfictions in your videos. This may be the last chapter in this fanfiction, but there are more stories to come, don't worry :). This has been my first attempt at writing fanfiction for RWBY, but it won't be my last. It's been fun writing this and I hope you've had as much fun reading it. ~Blueberry Kitten


End file.
